


Angelic Hero Work

by SGALOVER



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angels want to teach the Heroes, Demons will always be demons, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, UA traitor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 02:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19164175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SGALOVER/pseuds/SGALOVER
Summary: Aziraphale was thrilled when Heroes started popping up everywhere.  And in a world of Quirks it's so much easier to blend in.  Mr. Miracle, the Angel turned occasional Hero, got a job at UA.  That all falls apart when a certain someone is caught on camera with him. Oh well, it was nice while it lasted.





	Angelic Hero Work

**Author's Note:**

> Just something that has been stuck in my head for a few days. I hope you guys like it

“And so we can conclude that the Author’s point centers around the Bath House,.” Aziraphale said with a smile as the children before him took notes. He loved watching them learn to be Heroes. Even if his part was simply to sharpen their knowledge of Literature. Aziraphale’s smile widened when a certain student raised a hand. As an Angel of the Lord Aziraphale didn't have favorites. He loved all of God’s creations equally. But he did have a special place in his heart for Midoriya Izuku, “Yes Midoriya?”

“Is it possible the focus could also be the Farm?” the green haired teen asked curiously

“Ah, I can see where that impression might come from.” Aziraphale geared up to explain when the door to the classroom snapped open without warning. Aziraphale blinked at Aizawa Shouta and Principal Nezu as they stood in the doorway, “Is there a problem gentlemen?”

“Please come with us Fell Sensei.” Nezu said without answering the question

“But my class isn't…”

“Midnight will be here in a few minutes to cover for you.” Aizawa said sternly, “Come with us.”

“Ah, alright.” Aziraphale started to pack up his notes. Whatever was going on had to be very important if they were pulling him away from his lessons. As he headed for the door, he turned back to Midoriya, “Midoriya, read chapter 4 through 6 again. That should clear things up for you.”

“Thank you Sensei.”

Aziraphale gave the class one more smile before shutting the door. He turned to his co-workers and let his smile drop for a more serious expression, “Is there an emergency Sir?” he asked the Principle

“Something like that.” the diminutive being replied before heading down the hallway

Aziraphale started to feel uneasy as they walked. Aizazawa had taken up a position behind him instead of matching stride. The hallway was also oddly quiet. It felt very much like he was a prisoner being escorted to the gallows. A feeling he hadn't experienced in several hundred years thankfully, “Oh, you found him.” was the slightly surprised greeting from Yamada Hizashi as the group entered an empty classroom. Yamada wasn't the only other teacher present. Snipe was leaning against a television set up near the front.

“Of course they found me. I’ve never missed a day of work.” Aziraphale commented as Aizawa practically slammed the door shut, “Anyone want to explain what is so dreadfully important?”

“This is.”Snipe growled as he activated the TV next to him

“Oh.” Aziraphale stared at the screen for a few moments. The paused footage was obviously from a security camera. The time stamp declared the video was taken just last week. Aziraphale looked from the recorded version of himself to the other figure in the shot. A tall, thin, and darkly dressed male. Black hair fell to the other man’s hips, braids randomly placed among the dark locks. And a pair of expensive sunglasses were perched on the bridge of a pale nose.

“ _OH_? Seriously?” Yamada asked incredulously, “That’s all you have to say?”

“Not much else to say really.” Aziraphale shrugged 

“Wrong.” Aizawa’s tone was harder and colder than any glacier, “There is a lot to say. Starting with how long you’ve been a Traitor.”

“Traitor?!” Aziraphale looked around in shock, “Your joking! I would never do anything of the sort.”

“Sure doesn't look like it.” Snipe growled, “Looks like you’re getting buddy buddy with a known Villain.”

Aziraphale scoffed, “Villain, the very idea. At best I’d refer to him as a Professional Tempter.”

“He has a Corruption Quirk!” Snapped Yamada, “He’s turned several known Heroes into Villains! And you’re what, immune? Bullshit!”

Aziraphale winced, “There is no need for that sort of language Yamada-san.” he scolded lightly

“Seems like a good time for it.” Aizawa commented in that same dark tone, “You’ve put everyone in danger. You’re lucky we didn't call the Police before questioning you. They would have locked you up without thought. Use this time to properly explain yourself and maybe something can be done to help you.”

“I don’t need help. I’ve done nothing wrong.” Aziraphale replied calmly

“What do you call that?” Snipe once more pointed to the television accusingly

“A lunch date.” Aziraphale stated bluntly, “We went to my favorite Sushi Bar.”

“You went for sushi with The Corruptor!?” Yamada’s jaw was trying it’s best to hit the floor at this point

“Well he picked Ramen last time.” Aziraphale explained, “I felt sushi would make a good follow up. Especially at this particular establishment in Hokkaido where they…”

“It’s happened before?!” shouted Snipe in confusion and anger

“Are you dating him?” Aizawa asked with narrowed eyes

Aziraphale blushed, “Certainly not.” he looked down at his feet, a small smile on his face, “We’re still courting at the moment.”

“Fell Sensei.” all eyes turned to Nezu who had been quiet since entering the room, “How do you know Crowley J Anthony, aka The Corruptor?”

Aziraphale considered for a moment how to answer that. After almost a full minute he said, “We’ve been friends for a very long time. Well before our present occupations. Though I suppose you could say we’ve always been on opposing sides. I always do my best to encourage others to do their best. Crowley...doesn't. He tempts others with his words and actions.”

“But never you?” Nezu pressed

“He certainly tried.” Aziraphale admitted freely, “Everything from Greed to Wrath. I always tried to counter him and encourage his best side. I’ll admit I had as much luck with him as he did with me. After awhile we decided it would be easier to coexist instead of constantly butting heads.”

“So instead of arresting him you go to lunch?” Yamada sounded stunned

“Among other things.” Aziraphale nodded, “I’m partial to a day of feeding ducks at the park myself.”

“And you don’t see anything wrong with this sort of behavior?” Nezu asked in his usual chipper way

“I used to. But a lot has happened between then and now.” he looked the Principal dead in the eye, “Sir, I wish I could tell you that I’m sorry. Or that I’ve been corrupted and can be cured. Neither of those things is true. What is true however, is how much I appreciate this school for what it is. A place to teach and nurture those who will grow up to perform great deeds. I would rather burn to ashes than let that goal be jeopardized.” 

“Nice speech. How long did you practice it?” Snipe snarked

Aziraphale opened his mouth to reply when the phone in his pocket started to ring. Fat Bottom Girls by Queen echoed around the room. Yamada popped up an eyebrow and asked, “Since when do you listen to Queen Mr. Miracle?”

“It’s an inside joke.” Aziraphale looked at Nezu and asked, “May I answer this Sir? It might answer some questions.”

“By all means. And please up it on speaker phone.” Nezu put his hands behind his back. He almost looked excited.

“Of course.” it was a good thing he finally learned how to do that a few decades ago. Still too slow according to Crowley. Speaking of the Demon, Aziraphale pressed the answer button, “Crowley, how lovely to…”

“You need to run Angel.” Crowley’s smooth voice came out in a hurried hiss, “They’ve found us out.”

“I’m sorry?” Aziraphale asked more out of shock than actual inquiry

“Your little Hero buddies know about us being friends.” there was a loud bang followed by a lot of yelling from the other side of the phone, “Oh, and someone on my end figured it out too. I’m blowing up my apartment. Hold on.” a much louder bang. This time it was accompanied by alarms and screams of panic, “There we go.”

“Crowley! What about the people in your building?!” Aziraphale saw all the Heroes in the room looked just as anxious as he felt

“No casualties Angel. Don’t ruffle your feathers so much.” the sound of a car starting, “Just get all the things you can’t live without and I’ll pick you up in 15 minutes. Maybe we can try Russia this time around. I’ve been dying for some good Vodka for years now.”

“Crowley, dearest, I don’t really think that’s an option right now.” Aziraphale looked around the room. It was obvious that Crowley’s actions had not inspired confidence in his own innocence, “Why don’t you just drop by the School and we can talk about everything?”

“Stop being ridiculous. Why would I…” the pause on the other end was only broken by the sound of moving cars. After a while Crowley asked, “Are you alone?”

“Not exactly. Also, you may be on speaker phone. And I must say all this talk of being found out and fleeing is not making me look very good.” Aziraphale offered the room a shaky smile, “They think I’m a Traitor for the League of Villains.”

“I mean I figured those assholes had a plant there. But I thought UA would just be mad at you for us being chummy. If those Heroes actually think you’re capable of Villainy they’re more of a lost cause than I gave them credit for.” Crowley said bluntly. There was the sound of tires squealing and several car horns, “Still, it doesn't change anything. I’m coming to get you and then we are leaving.”

“But I have midterms coming up!” argued Aziraphale testily, “And I can’t just leave. I have to give notice. It’s the decent thing.”

“Do you seriously think you still have a job?” Snipe’s voice was soft, almost like he hadn't really meant to speak

“Oh, well, I suppose I just assumed once it was proved I wasn't a Villain I would still be employed.” Aziraphale said quietly as he eyed Nezu

“It sounds like that isn't an option for you anymore Mr. Fell.” Nezu said simply, “If The Corruptor's associates have identified you they’ll come here. That could put the students in danger. And while you are a true asset to the School we have a zero tolerance policy for unlawful associations. While perhaps not a true Villain your friend is still a criminal.”

“Wow, tough break.” to Crowley’s credit he did at least sound half sorry. It was more than most people got from him, “So, anyway, be there in 15.”

“I’ve got it all on me. Everything else is still in storage. I’ll have it shipped once we figure things out.” Aziraphale sighed, “See you soon.”

“Bye babe.” Aziraphale’s cheeks flamed as the call disconnected

“Really Crowley.” he muttered to himself as he put his phone away

“Sir, it sounds like you believe them.” Aizawa stepped forward slightly, “What proof do we have that he’s not really the Traitor other than the word of a known criminal? And if he’s not he’s still working with said criminal.”

“I never said I worked with him.” Aziraphale argued, “We just have a close relationship.”

“Sure do _babe_.” Yamada teased in English with a wicked grin, “So what are you two? Spies, master thieves, runaway military operatives perhaps?”

“No more action movies for you.” Shouta muttered as he glared at his friend

“I suppose there is one description. An old friend called us starcrossed ethereal nuisances. At first I didn't understand. But these last couple centuries have really been troublesome.” he runs his hands through his hair in mild frustration, “Oh, why is there never enough time anymore?” he focused on Aizawa who was looking a little stunned, “I suppose you can have these.” he took his work bag off his shoulder and offered it to the other teacher. Aizawa took it wordlessly, “Make sure they finish the last few chapters. There should be enough notes for you to follow the direction the lesson plan is going. I’m afraid the test for the midterm is only half completed. But you’re a smart boy so I’m sure you’ll figure it out.”

“Yo, what did you say just now?” Yamada asked with a wide smile, “You make it sound like you really are hundreds of years old or something.”

“Oh no dear. I’m not hundreds of years old. More like several thousand. Perhaps more, one does loose track.” Aziraphale turned to Nezu and bowed, “I’m very sorry sir for leaving on such short notice. If it wasn't an emergency I promise I would have…”

“Don’t give it another thought.” Nezu tilted his head and his eyes seemed to sharpen, “Just take whatever sort of trouble you are and get far away from here. We have enough to deal with. I’m sure you understand.”

“Yes, of course.” Aziraphale straightened, “Well I suppose I should go meet him.”

“No need.” everyone turned to a window behind Snipe where The Corruptor sat comfortably on the sill. Aziraphale rolled his eyes when Crowley purposefully lowered his sunglasses to show off his own snakelike orbs. While it didn't have the same effect it used to in this age of physical curiosities it still caused people to shiver. As if they could sense it wasn't quite human, “Time to go Angel.”

“How did you get on Campus without setting off the alarms!” Snapped Snipe as he drew his gun

“I told them I wasn't here.” Crowley answered simply as he hopped down and calmly made his way over to Aziraphale, “Aziraphale.”

“Crowley.” Aziraphale couldn't help but let out a tiny smile, “Wonderful entrance as always.”

“It’s a skill.” Crowley lets his gaze roam over the tense Heroes. His eyes fixed on Nezu for a few seconds before moving back to Aziraphale, “I trust you’ve already Miracled the rest of your things into the car.”

“Yes. I was in the middle of saying my goodbyes.” Aziraphale turned to Yamada, “I always did like your take on Literature and its influences in music. Thank you for all the interesting conversations. And please tell Nemuri I’m sorry I can’t make Sunday Brunch.”

“Yeah, right, cool.” Yamada still looked stunned

“Are we really doing this?!” Snipe asked angrily, “They’re both criminals! Why are we just letting them go?”

“There are certain things in this world that we can do nothing about.” Nezu said knowingly, “It’s best not to poke it too hard.”

“Smart man.” Crowley pushed his sunglasses up, “After you Aziraphale.”

“As you wish dear.”

\--------------------BREAK-----------------------

Shouta blinked at the empty space in the middle of the room. He looked down at the bag in his arms. He was sure the notebooks inside were filled with a familiar swirly writing. He tried not to think too hard about what had just happened. Nezu almost never acted that serious. And what he said about danger made Aizawa shiver. Because even though the League of Villains were a threat Nezu always claimed they would win. What sort of trouble could scare even the Principal of UA? It wasn't worth the headache he’d get thinking about it. So for now he did the only thing he could. He headed for the Teacher’s Lounge to get started on writing midterm questions.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks as always for reading. Let me know what you thought with a comment or a kudos. Have a great week everyone :)


End file.
